Ice
by Gasoline Diamond
Summary: This is a piece of a book called "Who I Am" by Jasmine DeMoranville... My take on Casey's fight. Casey Macker was a normal girl, until she finds out she is a Scimitar, more specifically, a Crystalline. Her power over ice is strong, but is it enough to keep her alive? Enjoy...


I let out a cough, trying to stifle the blood with my hand. Though my efforts were fruitless, and the blood kept surfacing, I did not stop. It was to vile not to try to stop it, the tainted blood and mucus falling up my throat.  
It was cold here, and the cold was harsh on me. My fingers shook, trembles traveling up my arm like a disease. Maybe it was. I wondered vaguely if this was Hell. But then I remembered the stories on how hot it is, and I remembered how I got here.  
_No, not Hell._  
I coughed again, but this time I let the blood splatter the ice below me. There was no point now. Instead of letting the coppery liquid flow through my fingers, I let it fall in droplets.  
I lent against the wall of ice furthest from the opening of the cave. I found it hard to support my own weight, all of my limbs becoming heavy. The ice was a cold that bit into my skin like razors, and my arm burned with freezing fire against the the frozen wall.  
How was I supposed to get out of here in such a weak state?  
Half frozen drops of water dripped slowly onto the ground, making the steady beat to the end of a song. It mingled with my blood, changing it to a pink tint. Water slid down all of the cave walls, until I was soaked. I shivered against the wind blowing in through the opening.  
I felt sick, nausea sloshed around in my stomach. The feeling was unwelcome and uncomfortable, and I wanted it to stop. I slid onto the wet ground, clutching my abdomen. It made the cold worse, but I tried not to notice as I breathed through it.  
I told myself it would be fine, even though I knew it wasn't true. I also knew that false hope would only make everything worse, but I couldn't think that far. It hurt too much.  
I breathed in through my nose, the cold air bit at my nostrils, making them bleed. I tasted the crimson once again as I bent over, unable to hold the bile back. I fell to my hands and knees, releasing the contents of my stomach onto the slick ground below. I panted, trying not to look at it. There was too much blood.  
I wondered how long I would live. Would it end here? But how could I know until the time comes, or doesn't. I winced pathetically as I fell on my side next to the vomit. It smelled grotesque, and made my stomach churn once again. I crawled from the spot until I was on the other side of the cave.  
_How had it come to this?_  
Oh yeah. I could remember James Tourner. He was an interesting character, who always loved to mess with me. I was terrified of him at first. He had burst into my house through a window, with a large white sword. Yeah, it was scary. But I realized who he was. I found out why he was there. I found out that he was a good person.  
Tears came to my eyes as I remembered him.  
_Why did you leave me, James?_  
James had come to protect me, and though he tried, he could not. His sword, I had found out, had a direct link to him. It wasn't alive, but it was a part of him. Like siamese twins, you could not find one without the other. It was a sword of ice, a Crystalline. It didn't have powers, he just used the sword as a projection. It was like the sword itself held his heart.  
_"Casey Macker."_ he told me. _"This sword is a part of me. If it breaks, so do I."_ his face was so solemn, it had scared me. _"I don't think I would survive an experience like that."_  
He told me that I was special, and that I was like him. That I had a sword waiting for me. A part of my soul that I didn't have. He told me that he was sorry that I was born that way. When I asked him why, he told me that the life of a Scimitar is tragic.  
A Scimitar. A sub-species of human, who contain the ability to safely split their being and power, some may even consider it their soul, and put it into an inanimate object, usually a sword, or other form of weapon. their are five types: Ice, a Crystalline. Fire, an Ardent. Air, an Aura. Earth, a Terra. Magic, a prestigion. James was a Crystalline, as well as I.  
I had ice in my bones, and a weapon somewhere in the world, and I didn't even know it. I had bee able to sense it, after a time. It was a billao. A double-edged, leaf-shaped, asymmetrical blade and a three-pronged pommel. It is said to be from Samalia. We were traveling in the direction of where it was, when we were attacked.  
There had been a certain group of Scimitars that had decided they wanted something to change. We had been protecting normal humans for so long, I suppose these people were tired of it. Their group started to build along with their cause. What once was a family is now two armies against each other. It mostly consisted of Ardents, and Terras, the two most violent types. That left most Crystallines, Auras, and Prestigions to be targeted, unless they were part of the group. We did have some Ardents and Terras, but most of them joined the other side.  
They were known as the Insurrection. I was a target, and needed to be protected. I had lived most of my life hidden from the society of Scimitars, until they could sense me. We had no idea what had blocked my signal, but eventually, the block was gone. They could hear my sword calling for me before I could. They could feel my power before even I could. So they sent me help, protection against the Insurrection, those who wanted me dead. Because if the good guys could sense me, so could the bad guys.  
I lied down on the wet ground, trying not jostle all of my wounds. It had been a member of the Insurrection that had done it. I had multiple stab wounds and slashes along my back, stomach, and limbs. I had been stabbed three times, two in the same place of my shoulder, and one in my stomach. He introduced himself as Devon Norgate, one of the strongest Prestigions there was.  
I was blinded, and made a fool of by his magic. Tricks and illusions all going through my head until it spun. When I was confused enough, he went in for the real attack. He slashed at me until I could no longer stand.  
So I was left here to die, and so far it's working. More blood made it's way up my throat, stinging my lips and chin as it made it's journey down. It burned like acidic fire, which made me wonder if there was an Ardent there too.  
I wondered if this was it for me, and then I laughed at myself. Of course it was! For who would find me here? Who would know that I would be burned by my own element, and die on it as well? Who would care for an untrained little brat who knows nothing? Who would sense my immensely small amount of power, weak and fluctuating as it is?  
My eyes started to close, and the pain that wracked my body started to dull. _Now? Is this it?_  
It hurts to know that you are to die. Especially when you are surrounded by your own power…  
_That's it!_ My brain was still pitifully trying to work even after my body said 'enough!' With the last of my strength, and without my Billao, I called on the ice to aid me.  
I thought about it, I wanted it, I even felt it. I put all of my being into calling on the ice and snow and cold around me. I was shaking from the effort, and the blood flowed from my wounds. I felt nauseas again, but still I continued.  
The ice started to move, breaking off from the walls of the cave. It started to swirl around me, making a nice cool encompass me. It started to look like the inside of a tornado. Worry dotted my thoughts, and I wondered if I was doing it wrong. I had only ever used my powers once, and it hadn't turned out very well for me.  
But my worries seemed to be pointless as the water and ice started to cling to my body in pieces. It felt nice. More relaxing than one would assume ice could be. Every tense muscle in my body started to ease, and it stemmed the blood flow. There was a calming white light that hummed around me. I felt myself go limp as all of the pain started to vanish. I knew that if I moved it would hurt again, so I let myself lay down, surrounded by a snowy bed.  
I felt myself starting to drift off, though whether it was from blood loss or exertion, I couldn't be sure.  
The ice had gathered around me into a thick cocoon, when I passed out.


End file.
